Unknown
by Indilee
Summary: Sonic always seems to have the worst of luck. Falling into the hands of the unknown, the hedgehog's nerves are tested... [Some of you might not like it. Read the warning, and proceed of your own accord. You have been warned]
1. Victim

Warning: This story is leaning into another one that I plan on doing eventually, one that some people might not enjoy reading, because of content and other more serious situations that could be found as grotesque, or even sick. This story also contains some non-consensual things.   
  
You have been warned.

I wanted to try and write something a little different. Testing out another style, in a way.   
  
I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are welcome, but don't bother flaming me. If it's constructive criticism, I will accept it. If not, then you'll just be ignored. 

Thanks again for reading. ^_^ Enjoy the story. 

-----

Unknown – Part One

            Run. 

            It was what he was good at.

            Running.

            And it was exactly what he was doing at that moment.

            Running…

            …for his life.

            " SHIT!!!" Sonic screamed as he dove out of the way of stray fire. 

            The robots following him would not let up on any of their attacks. He found cover under an old rusty car, waiting and hoping that they would simply bypass him.

            " What did I do to deserve this?!"

            A little voice in the back of his head told him.

            " Oh yeah…I blew up that factory. No wonder Robotnik sent these blasted prototypes after me…"

            A shot ripped through the ground in front of him. Sonic nearly screamed out loud in surprise, considering that the shot had only been a foot from his nose. 

            Knuckles' voice yelled in his ear as Sonic took off running again.

            " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!"

            It was rather apparent that the echidna as **NOT** happy. 

            The hedgehog winced slightly. He had forgotten about the communication headset attached to his ear. 

            " RUNNING FOR MY GOD DAMNED LIFE?!" Sonic screamed right back over the link at his annoyed partner. 

            " Did you fucking forget the entire plan or WHAT?!"

            " You know that I never go along with the plans that _you_ come up with!"

            Sonic couldn't help but prod at Knuckles' ego…despite the fact that he was being chased by robots who were out for his blood. The echidna was growling over his end, trying to keep what little cool he had left. 

            " It. Wasn't. My. Plan. TO. BEGIN. WITH!" 

            " Oh yeah…Tails came up with this one, didn't he?"

            " YES…" Knuckles hissed it out in rage. 

            " Well then…someone fill me in on my part of the bargain?" 

            " YOU FORGOT!?! If you live after this mission, I swear that I'll---"

            " Ahem…" Tails' soft voice interrupted over the communication link. " Although I'm sure you two are thoroughly enjoying screaming at each other…_my_ ears cannot take anymore of this."

            The Guardian shut up almost instantly. Sonic made a note in the back of his mind to get Tails to speak up more just to get Knuckles to stop screaming all the time. 

            " Sonic, how many 'bots do you have on your tail?"

            " Well, currently…there are none 'on' my tail…that would hurt…"

            Knuckles scoffed on his line of the link. Tails gave a disheartened sigh…

            " Sonic---this is not the time for jokes…"

            " Sorry…jeez, you two need to lighten up."

            " How many fucking robots are chasing you right now, dipshit?" Knuckles eloquent tongue was beginning to show. 

            " Four, you fuck."

            " PLEASE…" Tails said desperately. 

            " What do you want me to do?"

            " I have your position on radar. Just keep heading north like you are. Knuckles and I will be able to pick them off while you run by."

            Knuckles seemed to snicker over the link. Sonic made a face. 

            " You gave him a bazooka, didn't you?"

            " Damn right he did." A chortle. 

            " It's one of the only ways to get those prototypes down…" Tails interjected. 

            " Just don't blow me up too, Knuckles."

            " Can't promise anything."

            " KNUCKLES!"  
            " WHAT?!"

            " **WILL YOU TWO PLEASE STOP IT?!?!?!**"

            " You two had better be ready!" 

            Sonic continued running, dodging fire, rolling here and there. He passed a specific pile of rubble and heard a whistling noise. 

            All hell broke loose after that.

            One of the robots exploded in a brilliant blaze of orange and yellow embers. White hot metal shards shot down toward the hedgehog, who skirted around in order to avoid them. Sonic almost stopped as he looked over his shoulder to watch the explosion. Tails' voice screamed in his ear.

            " DON'T STOP! KEEP RUNNING!"

            He jumped, noting the urgency of his young friend's voice. Something zipped by his face, curving upward and heading for another one of the robots. Sonic tried not to focus on the burning sulfur and various explosions. _If I just keep running…_A metal arm nearly fell on his head, missing him by just centimeters.   
            " HOLY---!"

            " Keep zigzagging, Sonikku!!" Tails chipped back in over the link. 

            " Didn't you people freaking calculate trajectories?!"

            " I thought you didn't _like_ planning things, Sonic…!" Knuckles snide tone made Sonic growl. 

            " Stupid son of a---" The hedgehog growled under his breath.

            " I can _still_ hear you, _hedgehog_."

            " …Damn it!" He cursed as he darted behind a pile of debris. 

            Crossfire whizzed by, startling him. He didn't want to stop.   
            Then again he didn't want to be shot either. 

            Panting slightly, Sonic waited by the debris, trying to catch his breath. He ignored Knuckles' screaming at him to keep moving. _Think, Sonic. You don't know where the guys are positioned. You could be running right into their fire…_His eyes flittered about, trying to pin point where his allies were by the crossfire. Ears flicked. 

            " SONIC! GET OUT OF THERE!" 

            He turned, only to jump back as a downward slice nearly cut him in two. 

            " YA!" Sonic stumbled back as the robot tried to slash at him again, missing. 

            Being startled didn't help his already shaky footing. The blue hedgehog stumbled backwards, soon falling onto his back when he tripped over a stray pipe. 

            " Oof!" He placed his hands onto the ground quickly, preparing to do a backwards somersault to get away from another attack by the robot. 

            It lifted its blade to make another downward slash at him. A shot hit its head, square in the infrared eye plate. Red glass shattered as it started to topple over. Sonic blinked once in disbelief. _That was…_

            " Sonic! There's one more! Get moving!" 

            He lifted his head to see the last robot still flying. He kick flipped himself to his feet and started off again back in the direction that he was originally heading in. His ears flicked as he heard it swooping down, nearly taking his head off as it buzzed by, swiping its knife blade at him. Sonic cried out; his ears folding. _Fucking thing nearly took off MY ears…! _

            " Lead it toward the left building!"

            " WHICH left building?!"

            " The one you're coming up to, dipshit!"

            " Tails! Give me a better plan than **his**!"

            " Listen to Knuckles, Sonic!!" The small boy's voice piped up over the crackle in his earpiece.

            _This had better work, damn it…_The hedgehog continued to run, zigging and zagging as he was trying to keep his head on his shoulders. He took notice of the fact that it was not firing on him anymore. _Must have run out of ammo…_Another swoop. 

            Fwich…

            Sonic saw a fleck of his own blood fly in front of him as his ear was suddenly on fire. He made a noise, cupping his left ear with his left hand. It was only a cut from the last near miss, but it still hurt like a bitch. 

            And it was far too close for Sonikku's comfort zone.

            The robot was circling again, ready to swoop once more. The hedgehog heard its engine as is descended, ready to swipe again. 

            " KILLITKILLITKILLIT!!!" Sonic screamed in a rapid voice.

            Green caught a trail of white and orange that appeared in the corner of his vision. There was a huge crashing noise, followed by another explosion. This one nearly caught Sonic in with it, as embers and robot body parts flew everywhere. 

            " _AAH!_ DON'T KILL **ME**!!" Smoke billowed out from the fire, engulfing the hedgehog for a brief moment. He stumbled out of the gray and black smoke, coughing loudly. He picked up speed and bolted, creating little swirls of mist trailing after him. 

            Knuckles only cackled as Sonic fled from sight. 

            _You did that on purpose, echidna…I'll get you for that one…_He let his rage subside as he continued to run.

            Run.

            Just keep running.

            _It's what you do best, Sonikku…  
            Keep runnin---_

            A blast ripped the ground apart from behind him. The shockwave sent him crashing…

            Falling…

            …Into…

            D a r k n e s s…  
*** 

            Drip.

            A brow twitched. 

            Drip…drip…drip…

            He heard water.

            Dripping water.

            A shiver ran up his spine.   
            It was cold. And dark.

            _Open your eyes, nitwit._

            His green eyes opened slowly…only to see more darkness.

            " Wha—what…?"

            Pain.

            He remembered the explosion.

            Pain was to be expected, after waking up from nearly being blown to bits. 

            _If I find out that Knuckles pulled a shot off at me just to send me flying…_

            It was then that he suddenly realized that he was standing…not lying down. 

            _What the hell?!_

            Sonic moved. His arms and legs hurt from being extended. Metal bit into his wrists and ankles. 

_            …I've been captured?!_  
            His gloves, as well as his socks and shoes, were missing. Blood had dribbled down from his ear and clotted against his fur. He struggled and winced again, as the metal bit into flesh. His feet felt damp as he moved. _I have to be underground…or something…_His ears twitched at the quiet noises of his surroundings. He heard water running…and dripping. The smells were not acrid and putrid, so the hedgehog ruled out the idea of being in the sewers. The room smelled stale though.  

            _Where the hell am I…?_

            He listened for sounds of life. 

            …Nothing…

            Pulling again, Sonic yelped at the biting pain that flew into his wrists. _Handcuffs. I think…_His fingers tried to feel against the cold metal in order to determine the shape of it. It was smooth and cool to the touch. And round. _Guess I was right…_His index finger felt along the chain of the cuffs. _Angled, of course. Maybe I can pull them off and over whatever they're latched to…_

            Straining, the hedgehog tried to grope along the chain to find where it was connected to the wall. He winced as metal bit into his ankles, but he pulled up anyway. There was some slack to the ankle cuffs, allowing him to raise his legs just slightly. His fingers trailed along the chain, only to feel along something that was round again. He blinked behind his blindfold. _What the…?_ He somehow managed to grip at it with two fingers. It felt like another cuff. He pulled again, lifting himself up just a little higher, although wincing as his ankles started to throb. The metal was starting to bite harder down there. Sonic hoped that it wouldn't cut him. He really didn't want metal scraping into a cut. That would hurt even worse than just the biting pain that he was getting now. 

            His right hand felt up the second pair of cuffs' chain. The next cuff seemed to be cuffed around something that was also metal. He winced again, whining slightly as he tried to figure out what the cuff was connected to. To him, it felt like a metal loop for hanging baskets, only this time it was lodged in the wall. Sonic felt his face pale slightly. _Shit…there's no way for me to get out of these unless I suddenly turn into Houdini or someone like him…_His fingers felt along the loop. It was a complete circle, with the cuff strung through it. He groaned in frustration. _Great…I'm stuck…And I don't even know who brought me here…_

            Sonic froze for a moment. 

            _Which means that only the person who brought me here…would be able to release me…if even that…_

His mind quickly went to darker things. 

            _Damn it…I'm still alive so whoever put me here didn't want me dead…at first…_

His face whitened again. 

            _Oh, shit…they could just be keeping me alive for torture…! Oh man…! _

He began to panic a little, pulling on his restraints. 

            _Wait… calm down, Sonikku… Panicking is not going to help you…Think. Try to remember what led to you getting here…_

            The blue hedgehog thought about the mission, trying to place the events that led up to his detainment. He thought back to the insane gunfight with the robots and his colleagues. Sonic's complete memory of it was scratchy, since a lot of the chaos didn't allow for proper sorting. All he could really remember was Knuckles' prattling and various taunts while trying to shoot off his head as well as the robot's. He grit his teeth slightly in annoyance. _If he had something to do with this as some sort of sick practical joke, I swear I will spin dash his legs off…_

            He felt his ears flick as he thought he heard something.

            Or someone. 

            Another shiver ran up his spine as he tried to remain calm.

            " H-hello? Is someone there?"

            His ears moved about, trying to hear if there was indeed a person in the room with him. The sound of water delayed him from picking anything up clearly. _Damn it!_

            Something moved.

            He felt himself gasp quietly at the sound. A foe, no doubt, considering his present situation.

            " I know you're there! Who are you?!"

            Yet another movement.

            Closer.

            To him.

            The hedgehog tried not to be scared. 

            All things considered : he had every right to be.

            " What do you want from me?!"

            Silence.

            Oh, how it irked the cobalt one.

            " Answer me!"

            Yet, no words came. Only his own, echoing back at him. Sonic struggled helplessly in his binds, yelping as the metal cut into him. He bit his bottom lip at the pain, not realizing that his captor had moved closer to him once again. 

            This time, he could hear the breathing.

            Another gasp. This one was a lot quieter than the first.

            " What do you want?!" Sonic tried to sound threatening.

            _Oh, yeah, **sure** Sonic…_He told himself mentally. _How the fuck can you be so damned threatening when you're chained to a fucking wall?!?!?!?_

            " Answer me!!" 

            Sonic was desperate now, getting angry at the silence.

            Infuriating, that it was. 

            The hedgehog got an answer finally. It just wasn't what he was expecting.

            A hand gently touched his head, near his ear. He jumped, screaming at his captor. 

            " Don't touch me!"

            The hand did not leave. He struggled, trying to get the foe's hand off of his head. Another hand grabbed at his neck, forcing his head up against the wall. Sonic's head hit the cement, causing him to cry out in surprise as he felt the fingers around his throat tighten just slightly. He felt himself actually tremble a little, unsure of what his captor was going to do.

            A finger grazed just barely over the dried blood on his ear and fur. He winced a little, still trying to move his head. The fingers around his neck tightened again, not cutting off air, but just to let him know that they meant business. Sonic stopped moving; his other ear folding as he tried not to be scared.

            Being unable to see was really preventing his usual courage from showing through. It was being swayed by the growing fear that seemed to be rising up into him from the depths of his soul. Sonic never liked to show himself being scared, since he was very rarely ever _really_ scared. Yet he was being swayed by fear. Fear of the unknown.

            It was a common trait in all beings.

            And it was beginning to get to Sonic. 

            Feeling helpless was something the hedgehog didn't like. His captor wouldn't even gloat at him, which ruled out Robotnik instantly. His arch enemy never could resist laughing evilly at his plights. The silence of the kidnapper was a clue in itself to the identity of the person. 

            Unfortunately, it was the only clue that Sonic had to go off of. 

            There were no other clues to who it could be – except that he or she had a good grip on his neck.

            Sonic made a noise as his captor's fingers plucked the dried blood away from his ear. He moved again, but the hand at his neck only pressed more, causing his head to rest against concrete once again. 

            " Stop it! Leave me alone!" Sonic screamed, unable to move.

            The hand left his ear. 

            He blinked behind his blindfold, a little shocked that the person had actually listened to him. _It couldn't have been that easy though…what are they up to…?_

            The burning sting of a liquid being pressed against his ear was his only answer. 

            " OWW!!" 

            He jumped, trying to do everything in his power to get the cloth that held the painful fluid away from him. The hedgehog only managed to distract his captor a little by his thrashing, but it wasn't long before his body was pinned against the wall again. 

            Antiseptic was still being applied to his ear. 

            He knew the sensation well. 

            Both sadist treasure hunters liked to hold him down when smearing it to whatever new wound that he happened to acquire at the time. 

            The cloth moved away.

            The hand at his throat – did not.

            Sonic was trying not to panic. He didn't understand why his captor would tend to his wounds like that. His ear flicked a little, feeling moving air at the tip of it. Blown air. By the kidnapper's mouth. It caused a little of the stinging pain to deteriorate, but Sonic squirmed anyway. The hand held fast. He grunted a little, still trying to make sense of everything that was happening. 

            Soon, the hand left his body, allowing him to relax – somewhat. He knew that his warden was still there, but he still did not understand why he or she had even bothered trying to help him. _Unless the person is some psychotic fan girl bent on keeping me hostage for the rest of my life…!!_

            He pondered that…and decided against it. _Yeah, right…_

            Deciding to try and get the hostage taker to talk was his next idea. 

            He wanted to try and figure out the gender of the person. 

            " W-who are you?" 

            Silence. 

            He could hear the person breathing, though. 

            " Answer me…!" Sonic said, struggling again as his frustration grew. " Please!"

            And yet there was nothing. 

            The cerulean hedgehog's irritation grew as he moved violently, yelping a little as his wrists and ankles were bitten into by the metal vipers that contained them. 

            The hands returned. This time – on his arms. He jumped again, screaming for the person not to touch him. Struggling, Sonic felt each hand move against his biceps, feeling for injury. And strength. 

            " Stop touching me!"

            A hand moved down to his shoulder, rubbing and kneading with its fingers. Sonic squirmed, not liking the idea of this unknown person massaging his sore muscles. 

            But it did feel good to him, despite the logic that was telling him not to enjoy it. 

            His face felt a little warm as the other hand moved to his right shoulder, working out knots that had formed there. He pleaded for his captor to stop. To leave him alone. He had no idea that a very light blush had formed on his face by now. His body was relaxing, even though his brain told him not to, as the strong hands continued to knead his shoulders.

            " S-stop…" It felt like his mouth wouldn't work. 

            He was enjoying the attention, despite the circumstances surrounding it. 

            Somewhat relaxed now, the hedgehog's tension had subsided. Part of his fear had disappeared along with the anxiety for the time being. It quickly returned as the hands moved down his body. The hero choked out a gasp as he felt fingers at his sides, moving gently to his chest. 

            " W-what are you doing?!"

            Once again, there was no answer. The hands gently rubbed his chest, lingering for a moment, and then moved on to his sides. They seemed to be feeling for any other injuries that the hedgehog might have acquired. Sonic twisted about, laughing a little. _Damn it! Stop laughing…!_ He couldn't help it though. His sides had always been ticklish. He heard a small chuckle come from his kidnapper, who probably loved watching him writhe around. 

            " S-stop—heehee…it! Heehee…Please!!" 

            The hands went back to his chest, rubbing gently again. Sonic gasped, feeling himself blush this time. 

            " Stop it!!!" 

            Each hand slowly moved downward again, causing him to shiver. Fingers ran over his tummy, getting yet another jump from the blue hedgehog.

            " **YA!!!**"

            Sonic was getting scared again. He didn't know what this person was going to do to him. Hands felt at his thighs, massaging the tired muscles slowly. Another noise emitted from him as it began to feel good. Sonic had been running so much, for extended periods of time on the mission, that he was exhausted as it was. His body was tired and fatigued. The massaging couldn't be overlooked to him. It was like holding a melting ice cream cone to a sugar loving child. He couldn't resist enjoying it. Although still scared, Sonic's body relaxed again, feeling a little better.

            He hated showing fear. 

            Trembling lightly, Sonic gasped again as the captor felt his calves and lower legs. _God, what if I've been taken by some sort of…slaver or something and he or she is…_He gulped. His imagination was getting the better of him. _Oh god, what if I'm sold on the Black Market like some sort of trophy and…!_

            He began to panic. 

            Instinct took over. 

            Fight or flight.

            He couldn't run.

            So he had to fight. 

            He waited and promptly lashed out as much as he could, hoping his knee would hit whoever was…touching him. His right knee hit something fleshy and he heard a loud grunt, followed by the hands leaving his body. His ears heard a thump, where he assured that his captor had fallen onto the ground in front of him. _Great…now how are you going to get out of this one, Sonic?!_ He had to think quickly. Forgetting about the pain, Sonic pulled forward. Hard. Wincing, he tried to see if his attempt would result in the hook he was attached to would pull away from the wall. 

            It didn't budge. 

            His heart dropped as he heard an annoyed groan. Followed by footfalls coming toward him again. Panic regained control and he struggled violently, trying to keep the kidnapper away. 

            It didn't work. 

            An arm quickly wrapped around Sonic's back, pulling him forward slightly, just enough to stretch him a little. The hedgehog felt his body come in contact with his captor's for a brief moment. He screamed, not knowing what else to do. 

            A hand clamped against his mouth as the arm around his back pulled him closer. He winced a little, since metal bit into him again, and he slowly began trembling. His captor's arm separated his chest from his own, since that hand was silencing his screams. Sonic trembled more as he felt breath at his ear. The kidnapper quietly shushed him, while rubbing his back a little. _Trying…to calm me down…?_

            He wasn't sure if he should. 

            Panic-stricken, he didn't like being held closely like this. 

            It made him feel even more helpless.

            But he was at his captor's mercy.

            Still shuddering, Sonic slowly tried to calm down, slowing his breathing to a normal pace. Soon his breathing wasn't as rapid and he felt his chest relax. 

            Apparently satisfied, his kidnapper slowly let him go, backing off.

            The hero flumped against the wall, panting a little, trying to calm himself mentally. He heard footsteps again…

            This time – they were departing. 

            His eyes widened again, behind the blindfold. 

            " W-wait!!" He called, trying to get the attention of the departing captor. " P-please don't leave me here!"

            His ears flicked, listening. The departing person had stopped, probably taking note to his pleas. And then resumed departure. Sonic gasped, thinking about being left completely alone. He wanted to get out more than anything right now. _I'll fight if I have to…but just don't leave me here…!!_

            " Please…! C-come back…!"

            His pleas were ignored.

            " **PLEASE LET ME GO**…!" 

            He listened…hearing nothing else. 

            His shoulders dropped a little as his head fell forward just slightly.

            " …please…don't leave me like this…" 

            Fear began to consume him once more. He was all alone. Again. 

            Listening to the sound of water dripping.

            _Oh god…how long have I been here…? _

            Sonic felt himself beginning to hyperventilate a little out of terror. 

            _Shit! Calm down…you'll pass out if you don't…_

            He had to tell himself that over and over in order to stay in control. It was the only way to prevent himself from going completely insane because of the situation that he was in. His grip on reality was slipping. An overactive imagination could do that to people. And his was still getting the best of him. Struggling hard, the hedgehog felt warmth on his wrists. _Oww…I'm probably bleeding now…_

            He kept on thrashing about anyway. 

            He was terrified.

            All he wanted was out. 

            He didn't care if he had to fight or outrun his captor afterward. 

            The want and the need for escape was consuming what little sanity he had left. 

            Fear had nearly taken over completely. 

            _I'll give anything just to get out of here!! Do anything! I swear! I'll even put up with trying to meditate with Knuckles…! Or help Tails work on the Tornado! Please! I just want to get out of here!!_

            Flopping against the cold concrete wall once again, Sonic panted quietly to himself. He was tired. And exhausted. 

            His body was telling him to rest.

            _I'm so…tired…but…_

            He screamed in frustration and partial fright, pulling forcefully against his restraints once more. His back hit the wall again as he panted harder now, gasping for air. _So…sleepy…_Exhaustion was beginning to take over this time. He had used a lot of his energy during the mission. Trying to escape then. 

            And he needed to escape now. 

            _Stay awake, Sonic…You can't fall asleep---NOT HERE! You don't know what they'll DO to you…_

            His eyes were closing behind the blindfold, betraying his better judgment. 

            _Wake up, damn it…stay……awake……you……………_  
            Cerulean quills flew upwards as his head slumped. 

*** 

            " Sonic…" 

            A twitch. 

            " Sonic!" 

            Strong hands gently jostled him. He groaned a little, not fully waking up yet. 

            " Hey! Wake up, you lazy hedgehog…"

            The voice was familiar to him.

            Ornery.

            Knuckles. 

            Green eyes snapped open as he gasped, jumping back into a panicked mode. Orange jumped back from him, a little startled in response. Large hands tightened their grip on the hedgehog's shoulders. 

            " Whoa! Calm down, Sonic. I'm not going to hurt you!" The Guardian cried, holding the smaller male still.

            Emerald blinked rapidly as his hands grabbed a hold of Knuckles' arms, almost as if he didn't quite believe the echidna. 

            " Where…where am I?"

            " Mystic Ruins…duh." The echidna's brow raised slightly. 

            " Are you okay, Sonic…?" Tails asked, stepping closer to take a better look at his older friend. " We lost you in all of the commotion, so we weren't sure if you were hurt or not…" 

            The fox looked worried, although somewhat relieved that his hero had been found. He didn't let his guard drop though, until he knew for sure that Sonic was alright. The hedgehog blinked again, touching his ear gently. He winced a little. 

            " You must have…lost your communication link as well."   
            Sonic was utterly confused. He seemed to fumble with his words as he tried to make sense of things, gesticulating with his hands as he did so. _Did…all of that…happen? What…happened…I don't…understand…_His echidna friend continued to look him over, raising a brow. 

            " I think the bump to his head finally got to him."

            Tails seemed to worry more now, muttering something about being comatose and a concussion. Blue ears flicked a little as he picked up on his younger friend's words, trying to snap out of the rant that he was locked in at the moment. 

            " Are you sure you're okay? We found you asleep under this tree and we thought that you might have gotten this far from running away after the chaos during the mission and that you must have passed out from exhaustion and---!"

            Knuckles clamped a hand over the small fox's mouth, telling him to breathe when speaking. Sonic chuckled a little at the sight, trying to push the Guardian's other hand off of his shoulder. It didn't budge, but the other one let go of Tails. 

            " I don't…really remember doing any of that though…"

            " Considering that you have a huge bump to the back of your head, I'm surprised you even remembered that you're a stubborn, arrogant, blue hedgehog." 

            He shot Knuckles a look, who only seemed to smirk more at him.

            " Seems like you'll be fine. I only get that death look when you're yourself."

            The hero continued to ponder to himself.

            _It…must have been a dream…or a nightmare. But I must have dreamed it…_He shivered a little. _Felt fucking real though…_

            He smiled slightly.

            " Sorry…for making you guys worry…"

            Knuckles took his hand off of Sonic's shoulder, using it to flick his dreads back. He stood from his kneeling position, about to offer his hand to help him up. Tails beat him to it and soon the blue hedgehog was on his feet once again. 

            " We should really get you some ice to get some of the swelling down…Along with a bandage for that ear!" 

            Tails – always the "practical" one. 

            " Only if I can get some breakfast as well…"

            " You always seem to think about your stomach before everything else, don't you, hedgehog?"

            " Shut up, echidna, or I'll make sure to take your favorite apple tree down while spin dashing along…"

            White teeth flashed a grin. 

            _Just a dream…_

            Tails laughed a little.   
            " Let's go then."

            Knuckles returned Sonic's grin with one of his own, turning to head for the workshop. The fox took to the air, just above his friends, and looked down at the hedgehog, smiling. Sonic waved a hand at him to go on, then took a step in the direction of the house. He felt pain and stopped quickly. Tails looked over his shoulder at him. Knuckles did the same, but continued walking, figuring that the hedgehog was just toying around like he usually did.

            " Are you okay?"

            " Y-yeah…I'll be right there. Go on without me for now." He waved a hand at him again, not looking the fox in the eyes.

            " O-okay, Sonic…" 

            The boy lingered for a moment, then followed Knuckles, catching up to him quickly. Sonic watched the two of them until they were far enough away. He waited, rubbing his wrist a little. 

            He winced. 

            Cautiously…one of his fingers lifted at the white cloth of his glove, moving it down a little.

            To reveal the red marks.

            Left by the handcuffs. 

            His face paled.

            _It…_

            He quickly looked around.

            _…wasn't…_

            A shiver ran up his spine.

            _……a…dream……_

----  
  
Sonic and crew are copyright of SEGA. ^_^  
  
Sonic: ::mortified look:: W-what…::looks:: Oh god there's another chapter.  
  
Hehe…  
  
Sonic: ……………………………….  
  
On to Chapter Two - the final chapter of Unknown! ^_^


	2. Captor

Warning: This story is leaning into another one that I plan on doing eventually, one that some people might not enjoy reading, because of content and other more serious situations that could be found as grotesque, or even sick. This story also contains some non-consensual things.   
  
You have been warned.  
  
I decided to do this chapter in first person. Since I haven't written in that POV in a very long time. ^_^   
  
I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are welcome, but don't bother flaming me. If it's constructive criticism, I will accept it. If not, then you'll just be ignored. 

Thanks again for reading. ^_^ Enjoy the story. 

----

Unknown – Part Two

            I've never been one to…"obsess" over anything before. I could care less, actually. People and things were no concern to me anymore. Not anymore…

            Until he…came along.

            Carefree.

            Simplistic.

            Happy go lucky…

            I never thought that I would even **want** to affiliate with him. 

            But then again…

            There was something about him that fascinated me. 

            I needed to know more about him.

            Therefore…I watched. 

            And waited.

*** 

            I found that I had a good opportunity to make my move.

            Apparently, he and his friends had planned a scheme to attack a building of Robotnik's. I managed to find out most of their game plan. And used it to my advantage. 

            I learned of where he would most likely be alone. 

            And out of his friends' eyes.

            Kidnapping?

            I had to resort to it. 

            I didn't want him to find out who I was, after all.

            At least – not yet.

            My plan, was to utilize the chaotic escape that they had calculated out, in order to capture him. 

            It worked without a hitch. 

            He practically walked right into my trap.

            I sprung the blast that I had buried beforehand, right after he had crossed it. 

            I didn't want to hurt him. Just daze him.

            It sent him sprawling into the ground, where I found him unconscious, thanks to a rock giving him a healthy bump to the back of his head. Moving in quickly, I scooped him up, and made a hasty retreat. After I had discarded that annoying communication link to his friends away, of course. 

*** 

            I didn't have a lot of time to deal with him by the time I got him to my little hideaway. He had started to come around when I got close to my destination, so I had to work fast. 

            After blindfolding him, I set forth in restraining my captive to the wall. There had been a metal loop embedded into the wall, somewhat high up, which was practically the right height to keep him standing. Using two pairs of handcuffs, I clipped one cuff to the loop, letting it dangle as I took the other pair in my mouth for the moment. Removing his gloves, I handcuffed his wrists together, then raised his arms up to get to the dangling pair of cuffs. I clipped the free loop to the chain of the ones around his wrists, satisfied that it held him up. Kneeling, I took the liberty of removing his shoes and socks, and began to restrain his ankles in a similar way. The only difference was that I used a pair of cuffs for each ankle, clipping the free loops to pipes that were near the floor. I gently tugged on each chain, to see how much slack he really had, then backed off a little to give one more look over. 

            He was still pretty much out of it by the time I had finished, so I walked away from him, just to give him a little space when he woke up. Granted, I knew this was probably going to scare the shit out of him anyway, but his reaction would probably be much worse if I happened to be _right_ next to him when he awoke. 

            I made myself comfortable, sitting against a wall, listening to the sound of water.

            And waited once more.  
*** 

            He must have woken up about…twenty minutes after I had sat down.

            I watched as he seemed to panic a little at his predicament. He was a crafty little thing though. He had taken the time to feel the cuffs, assessing everything. 

            Then, I slowly got up and walked to him. 

            He heard me coming toward him, which wasn't surprising since my shoes made echoes as I walked, because he froze for a moment, gasping quietly. Soon he was spouting off demands for me to answer his questions to my identity. 

            I commend his ability to use his ears when he lacks his sight. 

            He prattled on with his demands, although there was a hint of fear in his words. After I did not answer him, he struggled, yelping as the cuffs cut into him. 

            He's rather cute when he bites his bottom lip like he's pouting.

            It was amusing to hear his "threats" as he fumbled with remaining brave. 

            I knew he was brave, but all heroes have their limits. 

            Robbing him of his sight broke one of these said limits.

            Touching him was another.

            He let out a shriek, rather unbecoming of him, when I touched his ear. I had seen the blood that had dried there, and I merely wanted to clean it off of him. 

            Being stubborn, my charming little friend decided to do everything in his power to prevent me from cleaning his wound. I had to hold him still, rather forcefully, by the neck in order to accomplish my task. 

            Reluctantly, he gave into my wishes. His other ear folded a little in defeat as little noises emitted from him as I plucked the dried blood from his fur as carefully as I could. Most of it was not needed as a clotting agent for his cut, so I pulled it away. He moved again, probably just to spite me, so I increased pressure against his neck. His head brushed against the concrete wall a little more, preventing really any movement from him.

            His lips, however, still shot off. Screaming at me to leave him alone. 

            Needless to say, I was done with "part one" of my task. I reached for a cloth I had already prepared while waiting.

            I noticed his eye ridges raising slightly, almost as if he was shocked as I stopped messing with his ear, for the moment. He probably thought that I was actually listening to him. 

            Poor thing jumped as much as the cuffs would let him as I pressed the cloth doused in antiseptic to his ear. He fought me, trying to stop me from cleaning his wound. But I had the upper hand. He had managed to avert my attention for a moment with constant thrashing. 

            I won though.

            It was easy to use my side to pin him to the wall. There, I was able to finish cleaning his wound, although I knew it probably stung a lot from the bite of the liquid being applied to it. 

            Probably very confused, he seemed unsure of what I would do next, considering that I hadn't let go of his throat. I remembered how blowing on cuts after smearing iodine onto them seemed to dull the pain. So, I started to blow on his cut gently. His ears flicked wildly as he squirmed again. 

Spiteful little thing. 

            I held onto him, smirking at his grunts of frustration.

            I let go of him soon, allowing him some time to relax and calm down a little. He had to be thinking to himself, since he acquired a contemplative look on his face. He was probably wondering why I was tending to his wounds, most likely. 

            Another thing that probably irked the living hell out of him was the fact that I hadn't spoken. He tried to get me to tell him who I was once again. 

            Cute, but I'm not that stupid.

            With that, he began to get even more frustrated, which lead to a desperate "please" from him. 

            I didn't answer him. His determination to escape got the better of him, for he fought his binds, yelping when they were unkind to his exposed flesh. 

            I wasn't sure if he was injured elsewhere, so I moved closer and touched his arms with both hands. Another jump and more struggling came from him. I ignored it as much as I could, feeling his muscles for any strains. I also took into consideration that despite his small frame, he did have powerful muscles. 

            Although those were racked with tension.

            He demanded that I stop touching him, so I let my right hand slip down to his left shoulder, rubbing it a little harder. He squirmed oh so cutely once more, not liking the fact that I was still ignoring his demands. 

            I continued to massage his shoulder, trying to work out the knots that had formed there over time. He probably never had a good massage before, since there was _so much tension there. I was a little surprised when I saw the faint tint of red appear on his face, which then led me to let my left hand move to his right shoulder. _

            He pleaded with me to stop. 

            He wanted to be left alone. 

            His blush had grown though. 

            He didn't seem to notice.

            I knew he was enjoying the little massage though, for the fact that his body was relaxing told all. He tried to tell me to stop again, but his mouth failed him. He seemed to be kind of content now. For the time being.

            I knew that wouldn't last long though, since I stopped rubbing his shoulders, shifting my hands lower. He quickly gave off this choked gasp, asking me what I was doing. I let them slide down his sides and then back up to his chest, feeling for anything. I gently ran my fingers over his peach fur, not feeling any scrapes or cuts. Moving on to his sides again, he began to twist, trying not to giggle. 

            Apparently, his sides are ticklish. 

            I couldn't help but chuckle at him. 

            It was adorable. 

            He managed to giggle out another "stop!" to me. 

            This time – I obliged. 

            I'm not THAT cruel, you know. 

            My hands went to his chest again, rubbing gently. He gasped, blushing. This time, his voice screamed at me, demanding my desistance. I let my hands trail down, over his stomach, and watched him jump again. 

            I figured that his legs had to be just as tired as the rest of his muscles, so I began to massage those kindly. At first, he resisted, but he made a noise or two that led me to believe that he enjoyed it. At least a little. His body began to relax again, just like it had when I had rubbed his shoulders. I moved lower, paying attention to his sore calves and lower leg. 

            A tremble came from him. 

            I knew he had to be scared.

            Of what I might do to him after I was done inspecting his body for injury. 

            I should have expected his fighting spirit to catch up. 

            Although – my stomach didn't appreciate catching his knee.

            I grunted, falling back from him. A little dazed, it took me a moment or two to realize that he had finally sunk into a clearly defined fit of panic. 

            He seemed to be ignoring pain as he pulled himself as far as he could from the wall. I was annoyed now, letting it show as I got up. He must have heard me, for he thrashed even harder as I got closer. 

            He was trying to keep me away.

            I wouldn't let him hurt himself in his desperation to escape. I moved in quickly, wrapping my left arm around his back, pulling him forward. His body brushed up against mine, briefly, sending him into another panic. He screamed loudly, most likely out of fright. 

            My right hand covered his mouth quickly, silencing him. I pulled him slowly closer, leaving my right arm as a spacer between us. He winced a little. Noting this, I lightly pushed back a small amount so his binds wouldn't hurt him. 

            He began to tremble now.

            Fear was beginning to take hold over him. 

            I didn't blame him for it one bit. 

            I'd be scared too if I was in his position.

            It seemed like he trembled more as I moved my head closer to his ear. My breathing appeared to make him tense, but I quietly tried to shush him, rubbing his back softly with my hand. 

            Trying to calm him down wasn't easy. 

            He was already in a panicky mode, and I didn't think that he would calm at all. 

            Slowly – his breathing slowed, returning from its rapid pace to something much more normal. 

            I could see the fatigue that was overwhelming him. 

            I knew that there was no way that he would go to sleep on his own.

            Not with me being there. 

            I let him go slowly, allowing him to relax on his own once again. His back touched the wall, cowering a little. I watched him for a moment, then turned, heading for the door. 

            He heard me leaving. 

            And began to panic again.

            Pleading for me to let him go.

            I told myself mentally that I would. 

            As soon as he either fell asleep.

            Or pass out.

            Whichever came first. 

            I didn't want to make him worry about the concept of what I would do after he fell asleep, but I really had no other choice. There was no other way I could get him home safely without him finding out who I was. 

            And I wasn't ready to let him know that yet.

            I had my questions answered.

            At least – some of them. Mainly the ones about his physical strength. 

            Now it was time to test his mental prowess.

*** 

            I only left him for a little while. 

            The moon was very pretty to look at in the clear blue sky. Stars twinkled brightly. 

            There were practically no clouds in the atmosphere. 

            It would have been a very peaceful scene. 

            Almost romantic, if you will.

            But I could hear his screams.  
            Of fury. 

            Frustration.

            And fear.

            I heard his struggles as well. 

            I only hoped that he'd pass out soon.

            So he wouldn't have to endure it for too long. 

            I continued to look up at the sky, waiting.

            Until I could no longer hear him.  
*** 

            He was out cold. 

            I had to admit – he had a lot of spirit.

            Although, I probably scared the wits out of him. 

            Poking him gently, I waited to see if he would wake.

            Out cold, like I said. 

            I left the blindfold on him. 

            It would be easier for me when I was transporting him. 

            Just in case he woke up. 

            I would have an easier time not being seen if he had to deal with the cloth over his eyes. It would allow me time to escape.

            Kneeling, I undid the cuffs around his ankles, since the other two pairs were keeping him upright. I tossed them aside, standing and unlocking the handcuffs that were linked to the chain around his wrists. He fell forward, almost as soon as I unlocked him, causing me to stoop quickly to catch him. His arms had looped around my neck, since I had ducked down when he had fallen. I hadn't taken off the cuffs around his wrists yet. He made a soft noise as he slumped against me, but did not wake. His head rested against my shoulder as I held him close. He looked…peaceful, even if he had been scared out of his mind two minutes before. 

            I couldn't help but pet his head gently. 

            I never wanted to hurt him. 

            I knelt down, so that I could get his arms off of me, and began to unlock those cuffs. Finding blood from his attempted escapes, I checked his wrists for major injury. There were only two little cuts from where the metal had broken his skin. Other than that, they were only red from his struggles. The same went for his ankles. 

            Cleaning the small cuts was no problem. Soon I replaced his gloves onto his hands, which took a little work. He leaning against me, his head tilted up slightly. He did not wake as I laid him down so I could put his socks and shoes back onto his feet. Once I was finished doing that, I scooped him up again, cradling him in my arms. He was like a small child. All helpless looking and adorable as he slept. I smiled a little, turning and heading out the door. 

*** 

            I knew I couldn't get too close to the workshop, or else I might have been seen by the young fox that resided there. 

            Settling for a nearby tree, I set my "prisoner" down, letting his back touch the tree trunk. It didn't look like he would fall over, so I backed off, eying the house again for any one that might come out of the door. Moving away, I looked about, deciding to continue watching over him until he was found by his friends.  
            I hid. And waited. 

*** 

            Dozing here and there, I awoke to the sound of voices. I looked over to where I had left him, finding his echidna friend kneeling next to him, as the fox hovered slightly off of the ground. They looked my sleeping friend over, looking happy that they had found him. 

            I smiled a little.

            His friends woke him up, speaking with him for a bit, still looking him over. He looked confused for a moment, probably wondering if what happened, actually did. His shoulders relaxed as he stood, smiling again. The echidna departed soon after he stood, while he lingered with his younger friend for a moment. He looked relieved. The fox started off, where he began to follow. 

            I watched.

            He stopped shortly after he started off. 

            Apparently he was not all that relieved. 

            He shooed his fox friend off.

            And I continued to watch. 

            He lifted his left glove a little, wincing.

            His eyes widening as his face paled.

            And I smiled again.

            I left my mark on you, Sonikku…

            You won't be forgetting me anytime soon…

            And we'll meet again.

            I promise. 

  
---  
  
Sonic: ::looking even more horrified:: ………  
  
…What?  
  
Sonic: …Who…?  
  
I'm not telling you.   
  
Sonic: ::blithers!:: But-but-but…!  
  
I told you, this is the start of something a little…different to come from my pen of writing. ^_^   
  
Sonic: …Hate….you…  
  
^_^ Tee hee. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
